


Jealousy Crushes All

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds Dylan at Adrian's and causes a scene. Ben then sees Adrian the way he used to and sees that the love wasn't gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Crushes All

Slotat new

I watched Monday and was not happy the way they ended it without going into detail. The double date needed to be shown.

Start

Ben knocked on the door to the condo where he previously lived. He just needed to see Adrian and have some closure. Adrian opened the door and followed her finger she pointed into the living room. It was Dylan. He was completely shocked and angry.

Adrian saw his shock, "She invited herself over".

Dylan smiled at Ben, "I decided since Adrian is such an important part of your life I should get to know her better".

Ben was having a mini freak out…fuck that a huge freak out. "I just wanted to get some closure".

Dylan put a hand on Omar's shoulders, "Come on Adrian has this dark god and his strong shoulders to cry on".

Ben was running his hands through his hair tempted to just rip it all out. "Do you realize how crazy this is"?

Adrian nodded, "Yeah I don't even know her".

Dylan glared at Adrian, "Well we will be best friends-".

Ben cut her off, "Dylan get the fuck out".

She looked at Ben, "Wha".

"You little jealous bitch I can't believe you went around my back".

Adrian was in shock she never heard Ben curse ever.

Dylan started to pitch a fit, "You never loved me-".

Ben threw his hands up, "One date we've only known each other for 2 weeks. Are you insane?"

Omar got up, "Hey bro you shouldn't-".

Ben laughed, "Really you are going to tell me what to do? You are just some guy Adrian picked up because she felt lonely. Hell she slept with my best friend when you left the party. This is some bitch I picked up at a party."

Omar turned to Adrian who was shaking her head, "I thought you broke up-". It wasn't enough considering Omar stormed out.

Dylan just screamed, "I love you".

Ben then turned to Dylan with a 'what the fuck' look on his face. "We barely know each other and you don't trust me. I just wanted to come over here and tell Adrian something".

"You just wanted to make me jealous". Dylan accused.

Ben groaned in frustration, "I didn't drive you to jealousy-town you are in crazy-land and your it's mayor. Jesus Christ how was I attracted to you"?

Dylan was now sobbing and ran out of the house. Ben just crumpled to the ground.

Adrian was laughing, "Wow you lost your girlfriend and my boyfriend".

Ben looked up, "She's insane I just wanted to come over and tell you that I…"

Adrian got off the couch and sat next to him, "Tell me what"?

Ben took a couple deep breaths, "I am sorry about the divorce. When you wanted to try again for a baby I wanted to too. I was just hesitant and after we split I wanted to do it but you were already dating. You broke my heart Adrian worse than Amy. I just wanted to be happy with you".

Adrian smiled, "Ben why didn't you tell me sooner"?

Ben shrugged, "You still wanted Ricky and then Omar and his brother come on. We were a mistake and had no chance".

Adrian was furiously wiping her tears away. "Ben that was it all I ever wanted was right there".

Ben embraced her as she cried, "I love you so much".

They fell asleep on the floor in each other’s arms.

(Next day)

Adrian woke up to Grace poking her forehead. "Wake up". Adrian swatted Grace, "Leave me alone".

Ben woke to the whispering and came to the conclusion he was holding Adrian. He quickly retracted his arms, "Shit I got to go".

Adrian turned to Ben, "No please just stay with me and give me a ride to school".

Ben groaned, "Adrian it’s going to be weird".

Grace entered, "Hey tell me what happened".

Adrian recapped everything leaving a gaping Grace. "You guys are back together again"?

Ben hugged Adrian from behind, "Yes last night was the first night everything was put into perspective".

Ben let go of Adrian and checked his phone seeing a bunch of calls from Dylan's parents and his father. He was going to have a serious talk with Dylan's parents. He called back his dad.

"Ben where are you"?

Ben sighed into the phone, "I'm at Adrian's things went to shit last night and we crashed".

Leo just raised his voice, "I have been getting harassed by Dylan's parents saying how you cheated on her".

Ben just yelled, "She is a psycho bitch".

"She's jealous and how can you blame her"?

"She invited herself over to Adrian's and acted crazy. Dad there isn't enough therapy to help this girl. I'm going to go see her parents after I drop off Adrian". Ben hung up just getting angrier. He turned to Adrian and Grace, "Let me give you a ride then I have to do something".

After dropping the girls off at school he went over to Dylan's parents’ house and was greeted by her angry father in the doorway. "You have some stones to show your face around here".

Ben threw up his hand, "Settle down you don't know anything". That's when the mother came out. Ben rolled his eyes, "I just came over to tell you Dylan has major psychological problems".

The mother scoffed and glared at Ben, "Excuses".

Ben just laughed, "Excuses she went over to Adrian's uninvited and was acting crazy. She needs help I don't know if it's her or the way she was raised".

The mother and father started to tell at Ben incoherently. Ben screamed, "Enough! Listen cow (I hate that bitch) and pudding pop you smothered her so much she is damaged if is your fault. I will not date your daughter anymore and keep her away from my friends and family or else I'll file a restraining order".

The mother took a few steps towards him and poked him in the chest. "Listen to me…"

Ben smacked her hand out of the way, "You listen to me poke me again and I will use all my family weight to crush your household and your husband’s business. You raised a bat shit daughter deal with it. If you ever come near me or anyone I care about I will end you". Ben turned around and got into his car never letting up on his glare. He then backed out of the driveway and went to school.

When he got to school everyone was staring. He saw Adrian down the hallway and made a beeline to her. He ignored the stares and whispers. When he got close enough to Adrian he kissed her hard shocking the school.

Adrian wanted to be angry but loved this passion filled kiss. When they split Ben just smiled, "I am so loving this".

Adrian nodded with a blush as he left for class. She then gathered herself and proceeded to her own. The whole day was just rumors and whispers.

After school Ben drove them home where they sat on the couch.

Ben was holding Adrian to his chest, "So what now"?

Adrian shrugged, "Well we can try again".

Ben sighed, "I think we shouldn't push it and let it come naturally, no birth control and no pressure. We were so stressed and we need to just have fun".

Adrian nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea. So do you think we should start right now"? In response Ben lifted her onto his lap and started to kiss her hard. He even started to gripe her a little. That was until a doorbell interrupted them.

Adrian got off Ben's lap and answered the door to see Amy. "Hi".

Amy stormed in, "How could you be so selfish to upstage my engagement".

Ben just guffawed, "That was like a month ago".

Amy just yelled, "Now I have to listen to all of the gossip about you".

Adrian took a step towards Amy, "The world doesn't revolve around you. We are happy now live with it."

Amy just let out a shrill scream, "You don't deserve Ben or anyone".

Adrian slapped Amy, "Get out". Amy stormed out slamming the door begins her. Adrian looked at Ben, "Can you believe that"?

Ben smirked, "She's jealous that we are happy".

Adrian walked sexily towards him unbuttoning her shirt until. DING! Adrian groaned and answered the door to see her parents. "Shit".

Ben immediately knew it was her parents. He wanted to run out the back but walked over to the door. "Hello please come inside".

Adrian forced a smile, "Yes please".

They all say down and the tension rose every second until Rueben said, "So you are going to do this"?

Adrian nodded while Ben said, "Yes we realized how big of a mistake splitting was and now we are going to do it right. I'm going to go on dates and we are going to try again from the beginning".

Rueben frowned, "This is stupid you guys aren't right for each other".

Adrian stool up in anger, "Yes we are dad. I love him and we deserve another chance to be happy. Just let us work it out for ourselves".

Adrian's mom (I don't know her name) said, "Please just think about it and make a long term plan before you make a mistake".

Ben gave a kind smile, "Thanks for the concern but I think we both grew up over the last couple months and are ready to be together again". Adrian kissed his cheek in response.

Rueben just mumbled in Spanish before saying, "Fine just don't hurt her and don't cheat on him". Rueben then gathered his wife and left before his heart exploded.

After they left Ben kissed Adrian, "We need a vacation".

Adrian nodded, "Somewhere far away where we can have sex all day and night".

Ben laughed, "We'd need Viagra and coke to keep it up that long or we'd die from dehydration".

Adrian laughed, "I wouldn't you couldn't stop from hydrating me". Ben smirked as he kissed Adrian again.

A couple of minutes later they broke off and Adrian took of Ben's shirt. She then started to feel around his tight muscles.

Ben then took of Adrian's shirt and began to kiss her again. He then started to make a trail of kisses from her mouth, nibbled at her ear, and continued down her chest stopping just above her breasts.

Ben then reached behind her and undid her bra releasing her massive breasts that jiggled from being released from its 'prison'. Ben then looked up at Adrian and she nodded and he continued. Ben grabbed both breasts with his hands and started to massage them which caused Adrian.

Ben kissed her as he massaged her breasts. Adrian kept moaning as Ben kissed her.

Ben then moved down to her breasts and started to suck on one of her nipples. Adrian let out a loud moan in pleasure.

Ben then did the same to the other breast while he began to rub the nipple of the other breast. Adrian noticed that she was getting wet more and more as Ben continued. Adrian then grabbed Ben's hair and began to tug on it like she wanted to rip it all off.

After Ben was through he then went down to her pants. He pulled them off slowly to tease Adrian. As Ben was pulling them off he saw that Adrian's panties were drenched from her being wet.

After he pulled off her pants, Ben actually ripped off Adrian's panties and threw them on the floor. Ben started to lick her thighs giving her more goose bumps. Ben then started to lick her wet pussy and Adrian screamed out of pleasure.

While Ben was licking her pussy, Adrian had put her left hand on the back of Ben's head to make him go deeper into her pussy, while her other hand was rubbing her massive right breast. Ben went as deep as he could which caused Adrian to arch back. "AH. I'm cumming." Adrian yelled and Ben started to lick faster. Moments later Adrian arched back as her juices covered Ben's face.

Ben then came back to her face and kissed her, making her taste herself. "My turn now." Adrian said with a grin. Adrian then switched positions with Ben with her on top.

Adrian went straight down to Ben's pants and pulled them down. Adrian then noticed the bulge hidden in his underwear. Out of pure lust Adrian ripped off Ben's boxers and stared at Ben's fully erect member.

Adrian loved his huge cock it was the biggest she's been with and she so missed it. She thought this but only one word was spoken. "Damn". Ben grinned when she said that.

Adrian then wrapped her left hand around Ben's cock and began to stroke it trying to see if it would become any bigger.

Seeing that it wouldn't she started to lick the head of his cock and Ben let out a light moan. Adrian then started to bob her head up and down his hard rock. Adrian even attempted to deep throat it with her only getting down to about eight inches.

This lasted for about four minutes and Adrian noticed that Ben wasn't going to cum for a while now. So she decided to bring in her reinforcements.

Adrian put Ben's cock in between her to massive tits and started to smother his dick. This time it got a reaction out of Ben and she smiled in glee.

As she rubbed her tits against his dick she started to lick the top of it. After about minute of two, Ben said, "I'm cumming."

Adrian started to lick faster and right before he came she put his dick into her mouth and his cum exploded into her mouth. Adrian didn't let a single drop of it to be wasted.

She loved the taste of his cum well any guys cum but Ben's was special. It could have been hotter or sweeter but it just made her all tingly inside when she drank it.

Adrian then crawled up and positioned her pussy up above his dick. Adrian dove down onto his dick with each of them loving it. Adrian moaned out in ecstasy as Ben went inside of her. Adrian then went up and down slowly at first but as she got more comfortable he went faster. Ben grabbed her hips to keep her up and she reached up to her tits and grabbed them to stop them from wobbling around.

After a couple of minutes Ben flipped them around to where Ben would now be on top. Ben then started to thrust into Adrian and she moaned with every thrust. "F-F-Fast-t-ter. H-H-Hard-der." ordered Adrian. Ben complied and did as she said.

"I'm cumming." Ben announced a couple of minutes later. Adrian nodded and Ben came into Adrian. The both let out a moan of pleasure.

After a few moments of recovering, Ben grabbed Adrian and pulled her out of the bed. Adrian was started at first but calmed down when Ben put her into position.

Ben had her completely off the ground with her pussy aligned with his dick. Adrian then stretched her legs around Ben's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben then fucked her and started to thrust. Adrian had her eyes closed and kept biting her lower lip so she wouldn't let out a loud and pleasurable scream. Ben then started to go faster and harder. Adrian couldn't bear it anymore and she let out several loud screams. After a couple more minutes of intense sex they both came at the same time.

"Ben." Adrian said.

"Yes?" Ben replied.

"One more time. But this time in the ass. And make it as rough as you can." Adrian answered in complete lust. Ben nodded and he and Adrian stood up. Ben then grabbed Adrian and shoved her up against the wall. With her back facing him. Ben then started to thrust his dick into Adrian like he was angry and he was taking it out on her.

Adrian on the other hand was enjoying it very much. She likes to be rough. Adrian's eyes look glazed over and had her tongue sticking out of her mouth. It was like she was in her own dream world.

Meanwhile Ben was still going thrusting into Adrian. "So tight." Ben said as he thrusted. Ben felt that he was about to cum. He noticed that Adrian's ass seemed to be trying to squeeze his dick.

Ben then slammed into one last time and he came into her ass. Ben had now claimed Adrian as his Ben took his dick out of her ass Adrian came back to reality and they both laid down onto the bed.

Ben cuddled Adrian to his chest, "You are so amazing. I could swear you got tighter too".

Adrian was panting and blushing, "Just some exercises nothing big. Now can we just go to sleep"?

Adrian nodded, "God I live you and can't wait for the rest our lives".

Ben kissed her forehead, "Yeah we just need to love each other and not get sensitive".

Adrian nodded, "Just promise to fuck me every night".

Ben looked bug eyes, "No problem". The made out again before falling asleep.

End

Hope you liked it.

End


End file.
